Aggrephores, the vesicles that are thought to contain water permeability channels that are inserted in the apical plasma membrane in response to vasopressin, are studied in toad urinary bladder with the use of macromolecules with fluorescent tags. In addition, membrane proteins are labeled with radioactive iodine to identify proteins in the aggrephore membrane.